gamers_of_the_northfandomcom-20200216-history
The State
The State is the governing body of Minecraftia, led by the despotic, corrupt dictator josher2000. The social hierarchy and cultural features are reminiscent of feudalism. It has been the governing body of Minecraftia since its formation, and continues to refine and reform to meet josher's idealistic authoritarian condition. Culture Architecture The architecture of the state was initially very utilitarian, building only what was needed for survival. There has been a very medieval resurgence recently, following from ddddddddd first building the entrance to the Gaming Fort. The stone brick styling of these buildings has led to a large amount of quarrying for stone. Social Hierarchy The social hierarchy of the state is complex and dynamic, with changes in members' ranks happening often. The general idea of the system is as follows: # The Supreme Führer # Star Chamber Ministers # Aristocrats # Citizens / Serfs # Scum Minister The minister is the highest rank in Minecraftia, holding all the authority over the land. The minister decides when the server will be active, what laws will be passed, and ultimately the fate of the kingdom. Josher2000 has held this position since the beginning of Minecraftia, and will continue to for the foreseeable future. Due to his origins, he is able to influence the economy by fabricating valuable materials using ancient Thai magic. Star Chamber Minister This is the second most powerful rank in the state. It is held by only the most influential and dedicated members, who are appointed by the minister whenever he sees fit. They have a say in deciding and proposing legislature to be reviewed by the minister. Star chamber ministers are very wealthy, however the legitimacy of both the wealth and deservedness of power comes into question often as a result of the known corruption and trading of illegitimate goods amongst the star chamber. As of 24/05/18, this rank is held by ddddddddd, Louieism and AceGamer. Aristocrats The aristocrat rank in Minecraftia is similar to that found in many modern societies. They are the wealthiest members of the society who do not hold any official positions. They have some influence over the land, being close friends and beneficiaries of many Star Chamber Members. The issue with this rank, much like the real-life counterpart, is defining the prerequisites to become one. The consensus currently is that you become an aristocrat when you obtain a full set of diamond armour. Citizens Citizens are the most basic rank. A citizen is anyone who owns property within the kingdom, but does not own enough wealth to qualify as an aristocrat. They are also permitted to own their own business. They are not currently taxed on their produce, however there have been talks within the Star Cabinet about imposing taxation in the future. Serfs Serfs are servants of the state. They are contracted by the state to perform construction jobs, and gather the required resources for the construction. Their housing, food and tools are provided by the state as a form of payment. They are seen as equal to normal citizens, but they are taxed for 20% of their produce. Scum Scum are literal scum. They are not citizens of the state, and are subject to be killed on sight under state law when seen on any state-owned property. Notorious scum have bounties on their heads, and an updated notice board keeps track of all known outlaws. Category:Lore Category:Factions __FORCETOC__